4 every girl theres a band
by uniqueBTR
Summary: what if 4 lucky girls go to l.a. to join the most coolest band in the world.. come and see how there life's change for the best!.. or so we think!... oc/ Kendall , oc/ Carlos, oc/Logan, oc/James
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is a 3 chapter story for very berry 33 im soo confused on what you had wanted but it's somewhat like it the only part im cutting out is the camp rock thing cuz honestly i don't know how to incorpet that in here and plus it will throw me off all the way so i hope you would like this verse of it thanks again for the request and on with the story!**

4 girls struggle in to the palm woods with boxes and they start to give up then one girl with short brown hair and skinny jeans on with a white tank top on bumps into a small latino man and they both fall over the other 3 girls stop and drop there boxes and run over to pick up their browned hair friend and the guy ..

the brown-haired girl: oh my god , im soo sorry i wasn't watching where i was going i should have turned around in stead of dragging the box , im soo sorry!

the small man: oh no its my fault i should had payed attention to where i was walking.. anyway's my name is Carlos whats yours?

the blonde: my name is a diamond .. these are my friends ... Leticia, Hannah, and shay-lina

the girls wave then pull diamond to her feet

Leticia: dime , are you ok?!

Hannah: yea are you hurt?!

shay-lina: next time watch your self you might run into things and hurt your self !

diamond: i'm fine, i'm soo sorry guys

then they all hug

Carlos just starts to pick up the papers he dropped and the girls help him then Hannah reads on of the papers..

Hannah : oh my god are you the Carlos pena from big time rush who's holding the contest for new partner singers to be in the band with you guys !

then all the girls drop the papers again and scream then run over to him and hug him and diamond even starts to kiss his face all over...

Carlos: oh my ... i can't ... HELP!

then 3 guys run over to the pile and pull the girls from little Carlos and he starts to run over to the corner to get this breath back...

James: what is wrong with fans now these days!

Logan: yeah soo much energy!

Kendall: i just don't see what's so great about us !

then Leticia looks up to see who grabbed her away from Carlos then she saw it..

Leticia: OH MY GOD! JAMES MASLOW IS TOUCHING ME!

then she got up and hugged him so hard that even the strong man himself couldn't pry her off of him ..

then she sniffed his shirt and said..

Leticia: oh my god ! you smell just like him !..

James: well shouldn't i smell like me ?

Leticia: maybe?

then the girls all laughed at her and so did the guys then she finally let go of him and they got back in their groups

shay-lina: well sorry for this big interruption we should get back to moving our boxes

Kendall: why don't we help you ?

the girls nodded and they spent all day unpacking in to the new apartment...

**ok so nothing really happened in this chapter but i'm going to extend this story to 5 chapters cuz i got another idea to happen to this so please follow/fav! and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! im back im sorry i havent wrote in a while but im here for the story and very berry 33 i lost ideas so it going back to 3 chapters sorry! i miss my old storys so im going to make the last 2 chapters very intersting and i hope you like this one !**

the girls had all moved in to the apart ment with the guys help and then carlos and diamond got closer torught the whole thing and and then k satand back to see the hard woork they put in this and then they statred to talk

carlos: well guys every thing is unpacked so what do you guys want to do frist ?!

then the 4girls tough hard and then they ran to there own rooms and changed to there bathing suites and ran back out with pool toys and towels then the guys got hot and started to blush when they seen the girls in there outftets

all of the girls: POOL TIME!

then they all laughed and walked down to the pool with each other and talked more about the comiticion..

james : so girls you guys dont have much comiticion it only you guys and this other group that singed up but honest ly i dont think they have any thing on you ..

then tc and shay lina blushed and said

tc and shay: aww thank you !

then they looked at each other and started to yell

the 2 girls: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THANK YOU I SAID THANK YOU ... NO ME .. NO ME STOP COPING EVERY THING I SAY STOP IT ... STOP IT ... UGHH!

then hannah said

hannah: maybe some on should stop them before they start getting physical ..

then the boys start to laugh..

hannah: no im seroious hey can go at it for at least 8 hours with out getting tired on ther last aruge ment both were sent to the hospital on how bad it got..

then kndall and james looke dat each other then ran over to them and tried to staop them from fighting and pulled them apart before they got ther fist out and then logan smooth talked shay and james calmed tc down then they said sorrry to each other and huged

once every thing got settle down logans watch went off and said it was time for the comiticion

so we all got up and whent to our apartments and got dress and we all mached each other and headed out and headed to this big concert stage anwe started to sing to warm up

_its probably whats best for you_

_i only want the best for you _

_and if im not the best then your stuck,_

_i tried to sever ties and i ended up with wounds to bind_

_like your pouring salt in my cuts,_

_and i just ran out of band-aids,_

_i don't even know where to start_

_cause you can bandage the damage, _

_you never really can fix a heart,_

_even though i know what's wrong,_

_how could i be so sure,_

_if you never say what you feel ,feel_

_i must have held your hand so tight,_

_you didn't have the will to fight,_

_i guessyou needed more time to heal,_

_baby, i just ran out of band-aids,_

_i dont even know where to start,_

_cause you can bandage the damage,_

_you never really can fix a heart,_

_ooh,ooh,whoa,whoa, yeah..._

_ooh,ooh,whoa,whoa,whoa,_

_whoa,oh,oh,yeah_

_you must be a miracle worker, _

_swearing up and down,_

_you can fix what's been broken yeah,_

_please don't get my hopes up,_

_no,no, baby, tell me how could you be so curel?,_

_it's like your pouring salt on my cuts ,_

_baby, i just ran out of band-aids,_

_i dont even know where to start,_

_cause you can bandage the damage,_

_you can never really fix a heart,_

_baby, i just ran out of band-aids,_

_i don't even know where to start,_

_cause you can bandage the damage,_

_you never really can fix a heart,_

_oh,no,no,no,_

_you never really can fix a heart,_

_oh,no,no,no,_

_you never really can fix a heart,_

_oh-oh,oh,oh-oh,yeah-oh,_

_oh,oh,oh,_

_you never really can fix my heart..._

then the girls take a bow and then they hear clapping in the disance and they look uop and its the boys clapping for them they all smile and bow again..

then four other girls for the other band come out and make them stop clapping

and the head leader starts to yell out ..

leader: YOU CAN'T JUST LIKE THEM WITH OUT HEARING US SING WERE GOOD TOO!

then the boys and the girls look at each other and the girls go back stage and the boy let them sing

then other team sets ther place up and start there song and satrts to dance along with it

_oh,oh,oh,oh,oh, (3x)_

_there were so many things that i never ever got to say,_

_'coz im always tongue-tied with words geting in the way ,_

_if you could read my mind,_

_then all you doubts would be left behind,_

_and every little thing would be falling into place,_

_and i would scream to the world,_

_that they might see you're my girl,_

_but i just...,_

_keep getting stuck, stuck,_

_but im not giving up, up,_

_in the middle of a perfect day..,_

_im tripping over words to say,_

_'coz i don't wanna keep you guessing, _

_but i always end up getting,_

_stuck, stuck, _

_but im never giving,_

_up,up,_

_oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,(3x)_

_its the way that i feel when you say what you say to me,_

_keeps you running trough my mind 24/7 days a week,_

_and if you got the time,_

_just stick around and you'll realize,_

_that it's worth every minute it takes,_

_just wait and see...,_

_and i would scream to the world, _

_that they might see your my girl,_

_but i just..,_

_keep getting stuck, stuck,_

_but im never giving up,up,_

_in the middle of a perfect day,_

_im tripping over words to say,_

_'coz i don't wanna keep you guessing,_

_but i'll always end up getting,_

_stuck, stuck,_

_but im never giving,_

_up,up,_

_im over the chances wasted,_

_tell me its not to late it's,_

_only the nervous time that keep me bottled up inside..,_

_oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,(2x)_

_keep getting stuck, stuck ,_

_but im never giving up,up,_

_in the middle of a perfect day,_

_im tripping over words to say,_

_'coz i don't wanna keep you guessing ,_

_but im always end up getting ,_

_stuck,stuck, _

_but im never giving, _

_up, up,_

_iyeah,iyeah,eh...,_

_oh,oh,oh,oh,oh(3x)_

_nah,hoo, baby,_

_'coz i don't wanna keep you guessing,_

_but i'll always end up getting,_

_stuck, stuck,_

_but im never giving,_

_up, up,_

once the group finshed the boys claped harder for them and the leader spoke out for them

leader: see, i told you we were better!

then the boys looked at each other and busted out laughing

then the group was confused

leader: what's soo funny!?

kendall: you guys tought you were great , dont get me wrong you were but ...

then jmes just said it ...

james: you guys are horrable and plus your voices made a mokerly of our song .. you make your selves look bad but were sorry but..

leader: DON'T SAY IT!

logan and carlos: your out and the other group is in ...

the leader screamed on the top of her lungs and storm out beyone pissed..

and hannah,leticia,shay-lina, and diamond came ut happy and screaming for joy...

then boys walked on the stage and gave all the girls a hugs and asked ..\

the boys: who wants ice cream!?

and they all screamed..

every one: we dooo!

and they all scattered out and when to the icecream stand...

**ok that's it for today! thanks for reading and follow/fav! with **

**~unique love~**


	3. that's it folks!

**heyyy guys this is the last chappy thank for reading and enjoy the last chappy!**

once everyone got their ice cream Carlos sat down next to diamond and james sat next to Leticia and Logan sat near shay-lina and Kendall sat near Hannah and they all mostly had vanilla or chocolate ice cream but Carlos... the one and only Carlos had to have the most extravagant ice cream in the planet he just had to have the double-decker triple fudge ice coco late night blue moon swirled with vanilla and orange fused ice-cream with rainbow sprinkles on top wich put the ice cream bill total at 40 dollars and 59 cents...

we all love Carlos but he had to pay on his own ...

so as we sat down with our frozen treat james was texting away at his phone and Leticia didn't take to well to it ...

Leticia: so ... james who you texting !?

james looks up with a smile on his face then it fades away when he sees the glare Leticia is sending to him ..

james: oh!..no one just you know talking to Kendall's little sis Katie and she's telling me a prank that she pulled on bitters..

Leticia: ( looks at him uncertainly ) oh .. ok ... i just thought..

then she gets cut off by 4 teen fan girls coming up to them ..

" oh my god! ...omg!... oh my god!... i cant believe its you...! oh god!" said the blonde girl..

Hannah,shay-lina,Leticia, and diamond just smile and sit back waiting for the boys to sign something for them or take pictures with them but they all just sit there and look at us and we look at them back confused then the next teen cuts the silent

'' i know that you guys just got signed with the guys but we already are your biggest fans !" said the brown headed girl..

then shay-lina and Leticia smile at each other and Hannah and diamond just gush...

then the 3rd girl speaks...

'' can we get a autograph?"

'' yeah and a picture'' said the last girl..

then the girls get up from there spots and sign things and take many pictures with them and the 4 teens run away screaming and jumping in joy then the other group of girls sit down next to the boys and just sit there in awe and then Leticia looks at james and just smiles ..

james: what!?

Leticia: you wasn't texting any one were you ..

then james blushes and speaks..

james: no i was on twitter and Facebook spreading the word..

Carlos: yea and me and Logan posted pics of y'all singing and laughing..

Kendall: and i was recording you guys singing and posted that too..

we all smile and hug the boys for doing that for us then all the attention turns back to james and Leticia..

Leticia: you know james that was really sweet of you guys ..

james: thanks .. well you know i would do any thing in my power to help you guys out... i care about you too much..

then the realized what he had said and looked at here with wide eyes and she looked back at him with caring and loving eyes then she leaned in and captured his lips in a mesmerizing kiss and he kissed back with just as much passion and once they pulled apart from each other they stared in each others eyes and realized that they were ment to be but before they realized where they were the tension was broken by the whole group...

everyone except Leticia and james: AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE!

then the two look at their group of friends and blush and look at each other again and tried to ignore them

then Kendall cuts in and asks

Kendall: hey guys why don't you sing some thing for us...

then the girls look at each other and shrug

shay,Hannah,Leticia,diamond: sure why not!

then the girls stand up and prepare them self's and start singing ...

_the slightest words you said,_

_have all gone to my head,_

_i hear angels sing in your voice,_

_when you pull me close,_

_feelings I've never known,_

_they mean everything,_

_and leave me no choice,_

_light on my heart,_

_light on my feet,_

_light in your eyes, _

_i can't even speak,_

_do you even know,_

_how you make me weak,_

_i'm a lightweight,_

_better be careful what you say ,_

_with every word i'm blown away,_

_you're in control of my heart...,_

_i'm a lightweight,_

_easy to fall , easy to break,_

_with every move my whole world shakes,_

_keep me from falling apart,_

_make a promise please,_

_you'll always be in reach,_

_just in case i need, _

_you there when i call ,_

_this is all so new,_

_seems to good to be true,_

_could this really be,_

_a safe place to fall,_

_light on my heart ,_

_light on my feet,_

_light in your eyes,_

_i can't even speak,_

_do you even know ,_

_how you make me weak,_

_oh whoa,_

_i'm a lightweight,_

_better be careful what you say,_

_with every word, i'm blown away ,_

_you're i n control of my heart,_

_i'm a lightweight,_

_easy to fall,easy to break,_

_with every move my whole world shakes,_

_keep me from falling apart,_

_keep me from falling down,_

_drowned in your love,_

_it's almost too much to handle with care,_

_say you'll be there,_

_oh, i'm a lightweight,_

_better be careful of what you say,_

_with every word im blown away,_

_you're in control of my heart,_

_i'm a lightweight,_

_easy to fall, easy to break,_

_with every move my whole world shakes,_

_keep me from falling apart,_

_keep me from falling apart,_

_keep me from falling apart,_

_oh,oh, falling apart,_

then the girls bow and the whole ice cream place clapped and cheered for them and they bowed again and smiled wide then sat back down on the bench next to the boys and they decided to head home to the palm woods..

_* two hours later*_

once the girls get to their apartment they all get ready for bed and Leticia and Hannah sneak out and headed out to the boys apartment and knock on the door..

''knock knock''

james answers the door...

james: hey girls ... come in..

the girls walk in the apartment and hey see candles all over the place and a nice view of L.A. and they smile...

Hannah walks more in the small place and starts to gush..

Hannah: awe! guys, you are so romantic..

then james smile then Kendall ,Carlos and Logan walk in the living room

Logan: hey! nice job james!

then Kendall glares then nudges him and gives him a dirty look ..

Logan: oh! and Kendall nice job too!

then Kendall smiles widely..

Carlos: even tho' James did all the work cuz' he's taller than you...

he says under his breath the Kendall looks at him and starts to grab him but Carlos moves out of his reach and him and Logan runs out the apartment to the girls apartment..

once all the couples settle down in each others arms then newest girl band can help but think..

4 every girl there is a band...

**sorry for the crappy ending but i think its ok so please review and thanks for reading... with**

**~unique love~**


End file.
